


Gawaine Cavendish

by TextileTown



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cavendish Manor, Comedy, Complete, Dinner Party, F/M, Hetrosexual Shoehorning, Horny Teenagers, Potentially offensive, Sexual Content, Swearing, Teen Romance, Twins, mostly short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextileTown/pseuds/TextileTown
Summary: When Diana’s charming brother comes home to Wedinburgh, a seemingly innocent idea for a dinner party takes a turn to suit his mischievous tastes. Magic or no magic, the young Cavendish will stir the brew in all the right ways to get what he wants.
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Frank/Lotte Yanson, Louis Blackwell/Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretficjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretficjunkie/gifts).



> WARNING: A couple of comments have been left by people upset at the story. Please note the tags that it has the boy/girl couples listed and sexual content. If any of that sounds potentially troubling to you then please proceed with caution.
> 
> This story was inspired by a visit to the stately home that Cavendish Manor was based on - the characters and events depicted are of course entirely fictional. It then became an oppourtunity to try out some new pairings. 
> 
> I don't think the premise contradicts anything in the anime, if it does perhaps we can put it down to the world altering magic. 
> 
> I intend to add a new chapter every day or so.

“Gawaine!?” 

Andrew broke off his conversation with Frank to call out to a nearby boy. The boy, looking like an earthly Apollo, turned to see where the voice came from. By the boy's side, Louis Blackwell halted his tour of Appleton Academy and awaited the arrival of his two friends.

“Andrew old chap, it's been a life time.” Gawaine said in a voice born for elite company.

Andrew took his hand in a firm shake, “What happened, you get bored of Wolfenstoun School and decided to get a proper education?”

“Far from it,” Gawaine replied, elevating his tone to a degree of haughtiness few could equal, “a little incident, that even Auntie Deedee couldn't smooth over, necessitated a change of scenery.”

“Ah, well never mind old thing, water under the bridge and all that,” Andrew said and noticed his old friend casting an inquisitive eye on the newer one besides him, “sorry, Gawaine Cavendish, Franklin Thomason - a good friend.”

Frank held out his ever open hand and said his hellos. Gawaine shook it with a lively spirit and then stood back, looking somewhat admiringly at the two young men.

“You must plough through the local pu...must entice the local ladies” Gawaine joked as Frank grinned and Andrew began to recall why their friendship had faded after Gawaine was sent to the far away Scottish boarding school.

“We're both seeing someone, so the fair ladies of Blytonbury are safe.” Andrew replied.

“You too? How disappointing! Louis here was telling me he's dating a girl from Luna Nova, who's going to join me on bachelor antics!”

Frank chipped in at the chance to mention his beloved, “Can't be helped, a couple of witches cast their spell on us too!” 

“Three of Appleton's finest fallen prey to enchantresses, you're doing no good for the school's reputation.”

Louis shifted nervously at mention of the reputation he had once sworn was the truest and noblest of principles, and interjected to move the conversation away from it, “We'd better get on and finish the tour, the Deputy Head doesn't like to be kept waiting.”

Gawaine nodded, “Yes of course Louis... it's just struck me, why don't you chaps and your fair ladies come over to the Manor this weekend? Unlike the last ignoramus, the new chef didn't learn his trade in a greasy spoon, I'll request a feast fit for three kings and their queens.”

Frank nodded at Andrew who replied for them both, “I'm sure we can make it, the four of us had planned a trip to the cinema, I'm sure the girls will be easily persuadable.”

“Wonderful, and you and Amanda?” Gawaine asked in eager tones to Louis.

“Yes, of course” Louis replied, afraid to show he was far less certain of his abilities to persuade his new girlfriend, than Frank and Andrew appeared to be theirs.

“Wonderful, the Cavendish women are all in Town for something or other, and the tiresome head house keeper on holiday, so we shall have the run of the place. We'll sort details out anon, cheerio!” Gawaine said breezily, before he and Louis returned to the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in other stories, I follow the anime convention of slightly different spellings of brands and products, which I think also works well for the LWA world, which is a little different from our own.

Three cars meandered along the driveway to Cavendish Manor, windscreen wipers busily clearing the pelting rain. Chauffeurs drove the Roles Roice in the lead and the Bentlay following closely behind. At more of a distance, Frank drove his car of a less illustrious lineage, air sporadically blasting noisily on to the windscreen to combat the ever present threat of it misting up. Each time he looked down to adjust it, the little portion of Lotte's knee on show was enough to distract him from the road ahead, until her outstretched finger reminded him of his priorities, or at least hers.

In the Bentlay, Amanda turned in her seat to see through the rear window, “They're still with us, man, he's crazy to use that old hunk of junk he bought when his dad's got like three cars he could borrow.”

Louis heard the words, but was lost in the image of Amanda's kneeling form, the evening dress pulled taut around her posterior, a posterior he very much wanted to...

“Pervert” Amanda scolded with a look of disdain, before a smile broke over her face and her fist struck his arm, “Jeez, you're too easy Louis.”

With that she span round and made a game of trying to work out what pervert was in other languages.

In the lead car Sucy was squashed between Akko and Andrew, trying to ignore her friend's constant stream of questions, while answering as pithily as possible the conversation starters Andrew occasionally threw her way. After all she had a reputation to uphold and back seat chitter-chatter was not part of it.

The cars swung into the circular path that brought them to the front door of Cavendish Manor. Staff appeared with umbrellas to usher the occupants into the grand house. Frank reluctantly passing his keys over to allow his car to be driven by a footman to wherever it was the chauffeurs were heading. The butler informed them the master of the house would attend them presently, leaving the group of seven to look around the large hall. The three young men wore dinner jackets, each fitting like a second skin both in cut, and how accustomed they were to wearing them at a hundred prior occasions. The young ladies wore evening dresses, all presents from the boyfriend, except Sucy's close fitting Gothic gown. Akko's was a dark red, as near to her eyes in colour as possible. Lotte's a ruffled teal, with a dipping neckline she had wisely covered with a shawl while travelling to avoid Frank's utter loss of focus on the road. Amanda's navy coloured dress was the least decorative, instead relying on its tight fitting and backless racer neck to glue Louis' eyes to her.

From the grand staircase Earl Gawaine Baily Cavendish descended in a fashion befitting a fanfare. He wore an entirely white suit of the white tie variety, his feet tapped rhythmically down the stairs, his whole body emitted an aura of welcome to his guests.

“Welcome! Welcome!” he cooed as he strode across the hallway with distinct panache.

The four girls had been informed of his resemblance to Diana, in person it was more striking than their imaginations had predicted. A broader jaw was the most obvious difference, more subtle were a heavier brow and more prominent nose, even with these, until he closed on them, all four girls could easily have seen Diana in a suit walking towards them. Even his hair, parted in the centre and reaching down in curling golden locks to rest on his shoulders, had the same lustre as his sister's.

“Gentlemen, I am humbled that you would bring four such treasures to brighten the evening...oh how they shine!” Gawaine said in a voice much like Diana's in a deeper register, the manner with which he used it was entirely different.

“This must be Miss Manbavaran, so kind of you to be my companion for the evening, maligayang pagdating sa aking mapagpakumbabang tahanan” Gawaine greeted.

“You speak Filipino?” Sucy asked suprised at hearing her language spoken flawlessly for the first time in her adopted home.

“I'm sorry to say only a little, my my how delightful to see B'laan tradition so wonderfully upheld!” Gawaine finished his greeting with a last look at her teeth, a low bow and a kiss to Sucy's hand, received with less reluctence that would normally be the case.

“And this must be the famous Akko Kagari,” he said moving to greet his next guest, “あなたはあなたの写真が示唆するよりも美しいです”

”You speak Japanese perfectly!” Akko said excitedly, “and you really think I'm prettier than my photos?” 

Akko's innocent question caused Andrew's eyebrow to raise in Gawaine's direction.

“Of course and I picked up a little of the language from Diana.”

“Diana can speak Japanese” Akko asked disbelieivngly

“Why of course, you didn't know, that's so like her! She learned it for a visit there about ten years ago.”

Akko's reaction was lost to him as he wisely avoided a kiss to her hand, instead bowing respectfuly .

“Puhutko suomea?” Frank asked assestivly when Gawaine moved to greet the little Finish girl.

“Good question Frank, I'm afraid I speak only a little Finnish, for letters to Lapland and the like” he said in response and held out a hand for Lotte to shake.

The final lady to be greeted looked on with curious exceptation of what linguistic approach he would take with her.

“And Amanda, so pleasant to meet you,” Gawaine greeted matter of factly and from a little distance, “now shall we hasten to our repaste!” The group followed him, Amanda reassuring herself that his abrupt greeting was nothing to get upset about. 

Their host led the band of friends through ornate passages, past paintings of ancestral family members and tapestries of great events, until they reached the dining room. Akko immediately commenting that it was not the one from her previous visit, in response Gawaine explained in amused tones that his aunt prefered the darker option to hide the affects of aging. The blue dinning room as he went on to explain, was a creation of his grand father and a celebrated interior decorator of the time. They had chosen a water-green paint for the room, white highlighted the features and framed the various prints. Fine Chinese porcelains were mounted in decrative mode along the walls. The high windows obsucerd by beige curtains. A large orante fireplace greeted them with a steady warmth from huge burning logs. At the center was a long mahogany dining table, capable of easily accomadating twice their number. It was lined with candles and set for eight on the end nearest the fire. Gawaine took the seat at the head of the table, Sucy to his right, then Andrew and Akko. On the other side Lotte sat nearest, with Frank, Amanda and finally Louis.

“Oh, what a joy to have company and such beauty on my return to this dreary place” Gawaine lamented in thespian exuberance, “now, now, my friends I have selected only the best bottles for this evening from our modest cellar.”

On cue the waiting staff entered and started to pour the wine. For the girls it was novel and enticing to have alcohol served liberaly and without hint of doubt on their eligablity to drink it. Sucy watched the crimson liquid fill her glass with a curious eye, even greater was her curisoty to see what reaction it brought around the table. Gawaine observed all with extreme signs of bonhomie. Lotte could not hide from Sucy the apprehesion lurking under the excitement, nor the effect Frank's confident demnour had in reassuring her. Amanda was all nonchelance, and Akko made a few remarks of bubbly excitement to Andrew. The drinks poured, Gawaine raised his glass.

“A toast to love” Gawaine said and the men at the table repeated and all took a sip of their drinks.

“Now, I cannot wait any longer, I must hear how you three ladies had the misfortune to become associated with these three rogues – Akko, would you begin?”

At this Sucy let out a little moan, all too aware that there would begin a potted history of Akko's time at Luna Nova. She had the misfortune to hear the tale when Akko was telling Professor Ursula about her dating Andrew and on a seperate occasion with the Headmistress. The only saving grace that the story was substantially different each time and Sucy herself featured heavily, which made anything a little better. Akko's winding story took them through the warm bread being served, followed by an oyster starter, the anticipated arrival of the main course caused the actual narrative of their dating to be squeezed into a few lines, to leave Akko ready to enjoy the food. Lotte was invited to speak next, as Amanda prepared for her turn with a mental effort to produce just enough information to satisfy, without touching on the more embarrasing story of how they first met.

“...and then when he invited me to the Nightfall: Crumbling Dusk premier in London for our first date, I said I'd go” Lotte finished.

“Ah the new Nightfall movie, that came out not too long ago, so you really did keep poor Frank waiting, wonderful stuff...now Louis what happened for you to break all the Appleton history and date a witch?” 

Gawaine's question hung in the air a moment. Amanda looked at her host to see if he would re-direct the question to her, his eyes were fixed on Louis, who, used to fielding dinner party questions, began a overview of their romance. Amanda leaned back in her chair trying to extinguish the spark of indignation for the sake of her friends and boyfriend. 

“...then when we bumped into each other for the seventh time, I finally summoned the courage to ask her to dinner and to my surprise she agreed.” Louis concluded.

“Another newly minted couple, my word a banquet of nascent love and dear Miss Manbavaran, it is clear you have a discenrning eye when it comes to choosing a companion, and little hesitation in refusing the suitors who must prevail upon you night and day, I cannot pretend I shall do anything except fail to meet your standards this evening, I shall however endevour to put my best foot forward as the family credo extolls me to.”

The meal progressed as well as any host could wish. The conversation had a bounce to it, never over staying on a topic, rising too high, or dipping into uncouthness. The food was of the quality to impress a Hanbridge or a Blackwell and quantiy to assuage the hunger of a Kagari. All helped along by wine glasses never left empty. Gawaine enjoyed his role as well he might. Sucy despite her better judgement could not help enjoying the bon mots he would direct just to her. To Lotte he would listen attentivly, and always agreed with Frank on everything. Akko he would please with assiduous support for the various schemes she proposed, and hints at titbits on her rival cum friend that only a twin would know. Amanda alone felt none of his warmth or wit. To Louis he would share a joke or support a point of view, Amanda he did not address beyond perfuntury nods and the briefest of remarks.

As the dessert course was being served, the head butler entered and leaning over whisperd in Gawaine's ear, who in turn replied in hushed tones before the butler departed. With the pudding finished the host tapped his glass to make an announcement.

“Ladies you may call me old fashioned, sexist, or what you will, however a tradition I enjoy is for men and women to seperate for a short period after dinner. The sexes have always things to discuss amonst themselves, women especially, and so Chester will escort you fine ladies to the Lilac drawing room, where the gentlemen shall join you before long for the entertainment I have planned.”

The butler guided the four women through the house, the four men standing as they departed. The Appleton boys then turned to look suspioucly at Gawaine for enacting a tradition little pracitced.

“Gentlemen,” Gawaine said gravely in acknowledment of their looks, “a little subtefuge I'm afraid to allow us to discuss a matter without embarrasement...four brandys and then a little privacy.”

Gawaine's instructions to the staff given, he sat and made the smallest of small talks until the room was theirs.

“A little hiccup has arisen, the bridge just outside the estate has flooded so as to be impassable,” the young Canvendish rose with glass in hand and made his way to the window, opening the curtain to reveal the rivulets of water on the pane, “we have of course broomsticks a plenty, alas in these conditions a witch alone would struggle, with a passenger it is wholly inadvisable...no the best course of action is for you to be my guests for the night.”

Andrew, Louis and Frank all applied their minds to the problem and could think of no better solution. A general assent arose, at which Gawaine walked to the fire place, leaned against it and gazed pointedly in to the flames.

“We have ample room in the staff quarters for your chauffeurs...of a more delicate nature is how many rooms should I ask the staff to prepare for you, my guests? Needless to say we have seven rooms available, however I would not want to deprive you gentlemen of femine company tonight...you see why I sent the girls away, a subject best broached amonst men.”

With that he returned to the table, inquisative eyes examining the three young men. Louis and Andrew caught each others eye in unspoken agreement of the awkardness. Frank, not for the first time, came to their rescue.

“Very thoughtful of you Gawaine, Lotte would have turned bright red, we'll have seperate rooms.”

“Same goes for me and Akko”

“For Amanda too”

Gawaine nodded sagely, “Shall we join the ladies, the evening is still young!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun, games and cocktails.

“Cocktails! Cocktails! Cocktails!”

Gawaine's voice rang out as he led the boys into the large drawing room. The girls occupied two of the three large sofas that surrounded the magnificent fireplace. Pine panelling covered the walls, against which were the expected pieces of fine furniture, chief amongst them a baby grand piano from one of the great German makers. 

The witches turned to see the four young men enter through the double doors, Gawaine bounding ahead to take up position by the fireplace, while the couples arranged themselves, with Sucy taking the place next to Lotte. 

“Cocktails all round is it?” Gawaine asked rhetorically.

“The girls may want a respite” Andrew said, perceptive of Akko's inexperience with alcohol and the effect a glass of wine had already had.

Gawaine's gaze shifted to Akko. He was all too aware that, save for his sister, he had never battled a mind as sharp as Andrew's, and one so likely to lead to a tedious and prolonged match if he decided to cross wits with him. Andrew however had given himself a handicap.

“Akko,” Gawaine said with a palpable force of hurt, “you're not going to refuse one of my cocktails are you, especially after I ordered the pickled plums from the only shop in the country to stock the genuine Japanese ones?”

The light in Akko's eyes informed both Andrew and Gawaine who the winner of that little skirmish was, and with her on side the others raised no protest. 

Gawaine continued, “The minute I read in one of your interviews how much you loved pickled plums I went to work thinking up the perfect cocktail, sadly being a male much of the skills of the Cavendish are not bestowed upon me, however potion making transfers so easily over to cocktails Auntie Deedee gave me a thorough grounding, now I pride myself on concocting the perfect drinks, Miss Manbavaran, perhaps you could assist me?”

Sucy, relieved at the chance to avoid being the fourth wheel amongst the three couples, joined Gawaine at the impressive and well stocked cocktail cabinet. She watched as he deftly prepared the drinks, asking her the odd question or requesting help with a particular task. A grace and confidence surrounded his movements that were deeply reminiscent of his sister's in potion class. It made her reflect that even after two years in the same class Diana was still aloof, her brother was anything but, he was grand, flamboyant and unquestionably up to something. 

“Thank you for your help Miss Manbavaran,” he whispered and placed the final cocktail on one of two silver trays, “your examination of me is justified, I do have mischief on my mind, but even if my intent was malicious, Diana would eviscerate me if I harmed any of you...no, I simply wish to see everyone fuck, you included Miss Manbavaran.”

Gawaine's perfectly controlled volume left Sucy's ear and with sudden awareness she felt his hand had come to rest on hers. His thumb traced a slight circle and she saw in the drinks cabinet's mirrored back that he was looking at her with impish delight. His resemblance to his sister could not be denied, nor could it be denied that every girl in class had a little crush on Diana, even if, like Sucy's, it was most unwelcome. The reflection showed he was leaning towards her, "especially you Miss Manbavaran...especailly you."

With an exuberant turn toward the couples sitting around the fire Gawaine declared, “Our liquid Utopia is complete, you will remember what goes down your throat tonight for many years to come, that I can guarantee.”

He then took his tray of drinks and Sucy followed behind with hers. On her cheeks she could feel a little heat and, peering into the reflection from the silver in her hands, there was the unmistakable tinge of a blush. The room was lit in a mercifully cosy fashion and, combined with her self-control, she was recovered by the time she presented Lotte the first drink from her tray.

“Now my friends, while you enjoy the fruits of our labour, let me take requests on the piano, if of course the maestro has no objection?” his playful deference to Andrew was met dismissively and soon the melody of a pop song floated out across the room.

“Wow! You play so well...not as well as Andrew, but he plays ancient music” Akko bleated out and was soon on her feet and admiring her host's mastery of the keyboard. 

Before long he changed to a more romantic number and began to sing in a flawless tenor. This induced Andrew to rise and join Akko at the piano and drape his arm across her shoulder.

“Isn't he good!” Akko said full of enthusiasm.

“Yes” Andrew said with laconic brevity.

“You should play something together!” 

Akko's idea was immediately taken up by Gawaine, “A duet, what do you say young Master Hanbridge?”

“Very well.”

Andrew's acceptance brought Lotte and Frank up to the piano, leaving Amanda and Louis to pretend to play half mockingly, and to their great amusement, on each others thighs. Sucy reclined on the sofa nearest the piano and appeared to dispassionately observe the scene, belying an inner struggle with a most unexpected passion.

A composition chosen and a suitable chair quickly brought to the piano, the two pianists began. As Maryl and Meryl both played, the piano was enchanted to turn the pages of music books placed on the rack. This left Andrew and Gawaine free to focus on their playing. The piece started out at a appropriate tempo, little by little it increased until both their hands were flying over the keys as their eyes raced to keep up along the stave. The crescendo built until with bravado stokes they struck the last chord in unison. Both could not help a sly smile of respect to the other. Their friends heartily applauded their efforts.

“You both play so well” Lotte praised.

“It was like a competition?” Akko added with innocent excitement.

“Indeed,” Gawaine said as if expecting the statement, “competition...yes we should have a touch of sport now the meal has settled - Andrew, do you remember those races we had around the moat?”

“Yes, if I recall they were always a dead heat” Andrew replied with the certainty of a man who's memory never lied. 

“It's too wet for a race” Akko said sagely.

“Wet!” Gawaine said bursting from his chair, “Miss Kagari, the spirit of manly competition is not so easily dissuaded, of course, the men must prove themselves!”

At this Amanda and Louis began to pay more attention. Gawaine dashed to an open space where he was visible to all. 

“Gentlemen, Fate is upon us, if we compete in the manner of ancient athletes the rain will not bother us.”

“You can't mean..?” Andrew started.

“... I do mean!” Gawaine Finished.

At that moment Lotte looked up at Frank's amused face. The meaning of the smile he saw from her all too clear to him.

“Let's do it” Franks voice escaped him with such force it made him the centre of attention, something Gawaine could never suffer to last for long.

“There you go, now who will look sillier, Frank and I striding forth in to the great maw of nature, or you two cosseted away?”

Louis on inspecting Amanda's reaction found a devilish smirk, that would have made him sign up to swim across lava if it had been suggested.

“Count me in” Louis said with only a hint of the nerves that now mingled with his love fueled courage.

“I'll race too” Akko said, leaving Lotte to quickly whisper in her ear, “Oh...” Akko said at her friends explanation, “maybe I won't then...”

Andrew had been resisting joining what he saw as a puerile stunt. Fine morals are as nothing compared to blossoming love, and Akko's look of disappointment could not remain, nor could the sudden naughty twinkle in her eyes be ignored, “Dash it all Gawaine, very well, I'm in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is underway.

Three windows of the Lilac drawing room hung open to allow Lotte, Akko and Amanda to peer out expectantly across the moat. The light of the Cavendish's sorcerers stone gave the night an eerie green tinge. Sucy stood beside Lotte, with enough distance to avoid the specks of rain that occasionally entered the warmth.

“That's them!” 

Lotte squeaked as the four boys came into view running along the muddy grass on the far side of the moat. Their figures were distinctive enough to make out Andrew and Gawaine side by side, with Frank a few paces behind and Louis a little further off the lead. The positions were of little interest to Lotte, who, unconscious of the drop from the window moved forward, as if the few extra inches would allow her to see the dimly lit and very naked image of her boyfriend more clearly. Sucy reached out to take her elbow and prevent a search and rescue operation in the cold water below. 

“Andrew's going to win!” Akko shouted.

“Yeah, sure Akko, sure” Amanda replied with a hint of annoyance.

The boys raced out of sight and the three romantically attached witches looked at each other in silent agreement. When they dashed from the room towards the Manor's front door, Sucy muttered a little curse and followed them. They arrived before the competitors entered the courtyard. A footman stood in the alcove by the front door holding four towels for when the runners finished.

“We'll take care of those” Amanda said bossily.

“Very well ma'am” the servant replied with resigned indifference.

Amanda and Akko swiped a towel each. Lotte reached out with a searching hand as her eyes were fixed at the gatehouse where the boys would appear. Unseen by the others, the footman raised an eyebrow in expectation of Sucy taking the last one.

“Good grief” Sucy grumbled and held out a hand for the fluffy trouble.

It was at that moment Andrew and Gawaine appeared through the gateway, legs muddy and arms pumping in a sprint to the traditional end point of their races, a broomstick lying flat on the grass a few meters from the front door. The two taller competitors followed a few seconds later, Louis straining with all his might to overtake Frank. It was the leading pair who first saw that, instead of a disinterested member of the long suffering staff, there were four young women. Gawaine's features curled into wicked triumph. Andrew's portrayed the fixed determination that embarrassment was not going to defeat him. For the waiting girlfriends it was a momentous occasion. The first naked males they had seen and not just any males, their boyfriends striving with all their might to prove themselves. 

Lotte predicted the race well, and using the towel as a shield from the rain, moved outside sufficiently to see past the frontrunners to get a good view of Frank. She achieved her aim and had nothing to obscure his athletic physique, complemented by a swinging, bouncing thing of wonder to a young Finnish girl. Amanda moved out discreetly to see Louis' straining face and liberated manhood, a satisfied smile growing as he approached and she saw determination mixed with realisation that Amanda was watching him like a dirty old man at a nudist beech. Akko and Sucy prepared for the rapid approach of Andrew and Gawaine in very different ways. Akko went through a million positions and expressions, her mind flailing to fix on what was the appropriate reaction. Sucy, understanding that the men would struggle to stop before reaching the doorway, moved to one side, her face not betraying that her pulse skipped a little faster at Gawaine's approach. 

Suddenly Akko raced forward, overloaded by confusion, excitement and focus on the task of giving Andrew the towel. It was at that moment the race was won. Andrew, Atsuko Kagari expert that he was, fully understood what was happening and at that moment realised as never before how insignificant winning was compared to the girl he loved. Winning may be insignificant, inertia was however unavoidable, and as he slowed two things happened - Gawaine carried on to victory and Akko carried on towards Andrew. He had spent enough time on muddy rugby fields to know when ground was good for sliding and he threw himself to the side to avoid a collision. 

Thundering up a short distance behind, Frank and Louis were confronted with two unexpected obstacles. Louis was on a collision course with Akko, until a mighty push by Frank sent him careening to the side where he lost his footing and tumbled over to slide in the mud. Frank yelled at Andrew to stay down and he hurdled over him. Lotte seeing the fate of Louis, reacted instinctively and ran on to the lawn to catch Frank before he tripped. The difficulty she would have stopping someone twice her size, not presenting itself to her consideration. Unlike with Andrew, there was no time for Frank to slide and so he wrapped Lotte in his arms and as he fell he span on his back to protect her from being squashed, but could not save her from being splashed by mud. 

Amanda ignored the rain, pulled up her dress and paced across the lawn until she was close enough to throw the towel over Louis' midriff. “No one wants to see that” she said with mocking glee and then walked away. Sadly her heels had different ideas and her left shoe skewered into the turf, her bare foot not realising it was unshod slipped on the grass, causing her, despite all her grace and balance, to capsize a few meters away from Louis.

Meanwhile Gawaine entered the doorway at a trot, coming face to face with Sucy, who held out his towel, while studiously keeping her gaze head height.

“Congratulations...are you going to take this?” she asked with all the weariness of Hercules waiting to return the sky to Atlas. 

“I may stretch first” came his cheeky response.

Sucy looked him squarely between the legs, “Something needs stretching...I'm going to help the others” she said coolly, dropping the towel at his feet and surveying the scene of carnage. Louis was racing to his feet to help Amanda to hers. Akko was inching sideways towards Andrew, holding his towel out in front of her in one hand and looking in the other direction with her eyes closed. Lotte had found herself astride Frank's hips and they were starring at each other with excessive lovey-doviness as far as Sucy was concerned. Uncaring of the mud Sucy walked towards Lotte.

“You okay?” Sucy asked as she approached.

“Yes...yes I'm fine” Lotte replied hesitantly.

“You dropped this,” Sucy said, picking up the towel and dangling it for Lotte.

“Oh, okay...I've...I've got a cramp so may need a minute to get up” Lotte said, followed by an embarrassed look at Frank, who gave her a 'it'll be okay' look. 

“Yeah, just give us a minute Sucy” Frank added.

With that Sucy turned away to see Gawaine standing at the doorway, towel around his waist, nevertheless looking like a king about to address his subjects. The others had sorted themselves out and were starting to make their way indoors.

“As the Lord of the Manor I applaud your worthy efforts gentlemen, but fear we have behaved reprehensibly in sullying the gowns of the ladies” Gawaine intoned.

“No biggie,” Amanda replied, “they didn't cost us anything...that's the swimming pool, right?” Amanda turned to point at the building to their right. Gawaine confirmed that it was and Amanda continued, “You said earlier there's a jacuzzi...” Gawaine nodded, “...cool, time for round two...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four couples have fun and games in the swimming pool.

Amanda was the last to lower herself into the warm gurgling jacuzzi. Its elevated position in the corner of the room gave a view of the rectangular swimming pool. The main lights were off, meaning the scene was dimly lit by the moonlight coming through the glass roof and the brightness pouring forth from the entrance to the changing rooms. The four girls lay on their fronts, arms crossed on the edge of the bubbling tub and chins lowered down, obscuring their naked bodies from view.

“OK, we're ready, you can come in” Amanda shouted and the boys entered with towels hiding their modesty. 

As planned, they walked to the far end of the pool, where the water was deep enough for a dive. In their starting positions they awaited the signal to start. 

Amanda cupped her breasts and knelt, “Winner gets to join us!” then, joined by Akko and Lotte she continued, “Ready” the boys dropped their towels waiting for the next command, a wry smile breaking on their lips at the trap the girls had set for them.

“Steady?” Andrew prompted as the pause continued. 

“Steady!” shouted the girls .

“Go!” the girls screamed as Andrew, Louis, Frank and Gawaine dove into the tepid water.

The race was a medley. Andrew and Gawaine took an early lead, followed by Louis, with Frank trailing. As they made their way through the stokes Louis drew level and then overtook his rivals. By the final freestyle length he was two body lengths ahead. Andrew and Gawaine were battling for second, while Frank was doing his best in forth. Louis won to a round of whoops and hollering from Amanda and a polite round of applause from her friends - who Amanda conspiratorially brought close to her.

“Hey, do me a favor, give me and Louis the tub would ya?”

“Where are we going to go” Lotte asked slightly panicked at the thought of being cast out.

“You go for a skinny dip - with Frank,” Lotte was too overwhelmed by the idea to say any more, “leave it to me.”

The boys now nearly upon them were told there was a change of plan and to turn around and close their eyes. They did as they were told, Frank draping his arm over Gawaine in a friendly gesture of restraint. Akko and Lotte burst from the jacuzzi, covering themselves with their arms in case the boys had eyes in the back of their heads, and jumped in to the concealing water. Sucy followed them at a leisurely pace and slipped in.

“OK, we're ready!” Amanda yelled.

Frank needed no further guidance, leaping into the pool, soon followed by Andrew and Gawaine. A beckoning finger from Amanda brought Louis inexorably into the jacuzzi.

“Hey babe, you won” Amanda said as she averted her eyes from Louis, who entered and made his way to the centre. 

“A bagatelle” Louis said with as much composure as the proximity to the most beautiful woman he had ever known allowed. 

“Really...you looked like you were tryin' real hard, did you think it'd impress me?”

“You? No, I'd half forgotten you were here tonight.”

“Jeez, turn around I'll give you a massage, I've had enough of your smug face.” Amanda motioned him near as she kneaded his shoulders, “Feel good?”

“Heaven...I mean heaven knows who taught you such sloppy technique.” 

“You're so full of it, you love it.”

“Where's a twenty stone Bulgarian when you need him?”

Amanda cuffed her boyfriend across the head, “Hey, keep your fantasies to yourself, I was going to let you do me in a bit, but that's game over man, game over.”

Louis gulped, “It was just a little joke O'Neill.”

“The only little joke is between your legs Blackwell!”

Louis' shoulders relaxed as the light caresses of his girlfriend belied her harsh words. He would get his own back, just not now...not now.

Frank swam up to Lotte, who stood with Akko at a depth where the water lapped around their shoulders.

“May I borrow Miss Jansson?” Frank asked Akko, who saw Andrew approaching and could only spare enough thought for a quick nod.

Frank and Lotte drifted to the side of the swimming pool, gradually going deeper until Lotte needed to paddle.

“I can hold you if you like” Frank offered, Lotte's sparking irises silent in their answer. He reached under her arms and took her weight. 

“Your hairs all messed up” Lotte said reaching to play with it..."What's that ...oh...” Lotte exclaimed as her legs came in contact with Frank's friendly and very firm member. The couple reached a wall and Frank pressing her lightly against it.

“If you want you can wrap you legs around me...I won't do anything you don't want.”

Lotte's legs wrapped around, “I know...if we were alone...”

They kissed and Frank moved his hands to rest on his girlfriends thighs, keeping her just out of reach of his manhood. Their kissing deepened and bodies pressed together in passion.

When Lotte swam away with Frank, Akko waited for Andrew to arrive. Naked in the pool, she felt self-conscious as never before, the whole evening and the promise of what the night would bring were taking her beyond excitement into distressed. 

“Have you ever danced in water?” Andrew asked as he was close enough to speak softly.

“N-no”

“It's nice, you can go really slowly, do you want to try?”

Akko nodded and took his hands.

“We'll have to imagine the music, what song should it be?” 

“Oh well...something slow, there's a good one, but it's Japanese, you've probably not heard it”

“Probably not, why don't you hum it?”

“It'll be embarrassing.”

Andrew cast a quick glance around and suspected no-one would be paying attention. Nevertheless, now was not a time for corrections.

“I'll hum something then, if that's okay with you?”

Akko nodded shyly as Andrew began the tune and, with outstretched arms, gently lead his sweet girlfriend around in a watery waltz 

As soon as Sucy entered the pool she had breaststroked towards the deep end. Gawaine caught up with her, swimming leisurely on his back.

“Miss Manbavaran I'm sorely tempted to swim under the water...is that scandalous!”

“It's expected.”

“Yes, of course it is, you have a low opinion of men don't you Miss Manbavaran?”

“Not an opinion, there isn't always someone there for orphans, you learn what can happen, what men are like.”

They continued in silence the short distance to the end of the pool, where they treaded water in silence. His expression grew reflective, searching the girl in front of him for signs of what to say.

“It pains me to think of such things...I – I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark.”

“You look just like your sister when you're worried, don't be, I was one of the lucky ones and it's in the past...isn't it normally about now a villain explains his master plan?” Sucy finished, bringing his attention to the three couples.

“Ah...yes, yes Miss Manbavaran, it really is quite simple. A man such as myself can tell when a man has yet to consummate a relationship, and so it became my duty to give a little Cupdial push. Lotte, dear sweet Lotte, and Frank, they were simply in need of opportunity, the more I could do to augment her appreciation of him, by agreeing with him on everything, the better to set the mood. Andrew can get cocky, a little competition for Akko's affection from an equal and he sees he can no longer delay. The pièce de résistance was your dear friend Amanda. Louis, dear boy, is besotted, I could do nothing to elevate her in his eyes, be mean to her however and her anger flows like freshly melted snow until it becomes a torrent of passion for him.”

“...agree with Frank on everything, flirt with Akko and piss-off Amanda – I like it, clever.”

“Miss Manbavaran, how sweet to hear praise from a fellow contriver of tricks.”

“And what's your plan with me?” Sucy asked, unable to portray her interest as entirely academic and giving Gawaine confidence to resume his flirting.

“Miss Manbavaran, it is a thousand machinations and it is nothing, for what more can I do than to swim close to you,” his actions mirrored his words, “to drop the pretense and whimsy and say Miss Manbavaran I have never been refused...would you be the first to be so cruel?”

“If that's the best you can do I'm getting out.”

Sucy swam to the steps out of the pool, walking up them with no apparent care for the nudity her three friends had been endeavouring to keep hidden. Gawaine swam along side and watched her mesmeric walk. Once she had picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself, he, having reached the shallow end, stood and announced they had spent time enough and should return to the Manor. The couples, broken from their dreams, reluctantly agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime arrives. Sleep is faraway.

While Gawaine and his guests had been playing in the pool, the staff had gathered nightwear for them, and so the eight pyrama clad youngsters gathered in a room called The Snug, the traditional bolthole of Cavendish males. The long plush 'L' shaped sofa was occupied by the three couples, arranged in their own snug positions. On the end Sucy settled in the lotus position. At the little bar, which a previous owner had fitted with genuine beer pumps, Gawaine was pouring nightcaps, and, to no-ones surprise, talking.

“It's always wise to go to bed with a smile and a dram of civilisation's oldest friend. Andrew may not remember that my very dear cousins loved to put on shows...ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment, I give you The Two Princesses!”

He dimmed the lights with a remote control and then with another turned on an old television and, as he made his way round with the tray of drinks, pressed an old video cassette into the player. The drinks delivered and home movie underway, he took a seat next to Sucy. Younger versions of Andrew and Gawaine appeared on screen dressed in little princely outfits.

“I remember this, we must have been five and six” Andrew exclaimed with fondness at the forgotten summer memory.

A little play revealed itself on screen. The two boys playing knights in search of the beautiful damsels they had seen at a ball. After overcoming a miniature ogre crafted by some off-screen magical help, and then a miniature dragon, Diana made her entrance dressed in a cloak with a high collar, 'I'm the best and most evil witch in the whooole world, and I kidnapped the beautiful princesses because I'm jealous of beautiful princesses', with that she cast a spell and sparkles flew from her wand to land harmlessly against the cardboard shields of the knights. 'Oh no...your valour is too great for me' Diana intoned, looked around for a second and then walked off. Meryl and Maryl entered and thanked the rescuing heroes. In The Snug, a flurry of comments followed the end of the video and filled the next quarter of an hour while nightcaps were drunk. Gawaine then announced the evening was at an end, breakfast would be at nine and he would show everyone to their rooms.

Their rooms were all along the same corridor. The women were shown first, none of the boys failed to notice that the girls were all near Gawaine, who had been all too happy to point out his own room. A goodnight and a plea that they should call on him for their slightest whim were his parting words to each person in turn. Gawaine returned to his room and closed the door. He leaned against it for a second, then from a small decanter he poured himself a liberal helping of whiskey and collapsed in a large red leather arm chair that faced the door.

No such relaxation occurred in the other rooms. 

Lotte's heart raced and libido burned through every strand of restraint. Her hand rested on the door knob, ear attentive to any sound outside. With a slow movement she pulled the door open, jumping backwards when she saw a figure outside. Left ajar, the door slowly opened and the most welcome face in the world peered around it.

“I'm sorry I took so long, it took a little time to do my hair” Frank greeted playfully.

“It's okay” Lotte said forgivingly.

Frank stepped towards her, bending down until he was nose to nose with her, “Have you tested the bed yet?” 

Without waiting for a rely he scooped her up in a bridal carry and bounded over to the large bed, dropping her onto the springy mattress.

“How's it feel?”

“Nice”

“Good”

With athletic prowess he leapt over her on to the bed, taking hold of her has he went, so that as he came to rest on his back with Lotte held aloft.

“Put me down silly” Lotte complained.

“If I put you down it'll cost you a kiss.”

“Just a kiss?”

Frank's cheek reddened as he lowered his girlfriend to rest on top of him, their lips meeting and seldom parting for the long night.

After pacing up and down Amanda summoned the courage to leave her bedroom. Soon afterwards she entered Louis' room without a knock or warning. He was on his bed deep in thought and leapt to his feet with surprise. 

“Amanda!”

“Shh, keep it down...you jerked-off yet? Don't want you pulling a Shinji on me in the night” Amanda replied with disdain.

“What...err...erm, sorry?”

“Easy Four Weddings, I thought I'd crash here tonight, no biggie, move over would ya.”

Amanda bypassed Louis, cast the sheets aside and moved to the centre of the bed. Unseen by the him, her face briefly lost its guile to betray the nervousness coursing through her.

“You gonna get in or stand there and let me freeze to death?” Amanda asked fiercely. Louis quickly climbed in and lay on the edge of the bed, “hey you tryin' to be a jerk, I'm your girlfriend not a rancid sack of potatoes,” if Louis' mind had not been so discombobulated, the manner Amanda uttered her next words would have revealed all he needed to know about her intent, “you can move close...if you want?”

His chest pressed against her should blades, a hand resting on the pyjama clad bicep. His hips kept a safe distance from hers. In this position they rested and acclimatised to their new proximity, both harboured urges, neither certain if the other wanted to help satisfy them. 

“What do you think the others are up to?” Amanda asked in a small voice.

“Probably asleep by now” Louis proffered.

“Jeez, you've got no imagination.”

“What do you think, they think, we're up to?” Louis said, his voice noticeably deeper.

A pang of fear ran through her. A heart already thumping, already aware that the boy, the young man, she wanted to have her first time with was inviting her to lead him.

“Lotte probably thinks you're real close to me, like your whole body.”

Louis moved his lower half forward, his firm manhood pressing through his pyjamas against Amanda's bottom, “Like this?”

“...yeah like that...and Akko, Akko probably thinks you're kissing my neck.”

Akko's supposed speculation was enacted by Louis, in between pecks he asked, “and Sucy?”

“Sucy...Sucy's got a real dirty mind.”

“How dirty” Louis asked with growing confidence.

“She'd have it all planned out, first you'd reach in my pyjama top.”

Carnal instinct united them in the exploration of Amanda's breasts, incomparable objects of wonder in Louis' hands. For her, that wonder came through to her with every naïve touch. Their relationship thrived on conflict, on a never ending one-upmanship, now she wanted nothing more than for him to win, to fulfil every filthy thought so often etched on his guilty face. He would get his victory and she would stand on the podium with him.

“Babe, you like that?” Amanda asked in her best sexy voice, the one she practised when no-one could hear.

“I...err, they're fantastic!” Louis stuttered out.

“Was it worth the wait?”

Louis whispered “If I'd have to wait a thousand year it would be worth it.”

“Only a thousand?”

“I can't win with you can I?”

“You've already won Babe, you got me don't you...now for your prize.” 

Amanda to took his wrist and moved it away from her bosom to rest at the base of her torso. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

He slowly felt his way down the smooth inviting skin. Virgin fingertips slid under the elastic of her pyjamas, along the patch of closely cropped hair, onwards to feel the heat of her arousal. 

“It's wet, is it okay, it's not...?” Louis asked, almost withdrawing his hand.

“No Babe, that's how it gets when its happy.”

Reassured, pressure was applied with tentative gentleness to her sensitive lips. Louis felt her body press into his, her backside pushing against his pyjama bottoms and the stiffness enclosed within. His free arm, on which her head rested, pulled their torsos together, His fingers blindly explored the treasure beneath them, fabric brushed against his knuckles, soft murmurs from the flushed face so near his own. From the untamed movements of their bodies a rhythm developed, Amanda's backside pressing against the mighty bulge in Louis trousers in response to each stroke. With a little assistance from Amanda, her lover focused on the prime source of her pleasure, his free hand delved into her top and softly squeezed. Soon the sensation of contact with the places every boy covets and the ministration of a bum beyond their dreams, brought Louis to his place of ecstasy. The attention on Amanda halted, replaced by his arms tightening their closeness to feel her against him. 

Amanda, a new arrival in these adult ways, at first did not understand why she was being held so very tight, tighter than she knew Louis would hold her without fear of hurting her. His grunts and thrusting suggested the reason and the dampness that soon met the small of her back fully explained the cause. The constriction loosened, but she was still held, still needed her own release. Now she had a feeling of comfort that she could be free and uninhibited. Her hand once more held his, pressing fingers, so much larger than her own, against her jewel, linked together she moved them how she liked, how she moved when imagining the very thing that was happening. It was not like those fantasies, as she neared her climax those past dreams faded and the all engulfing reality flooded in on her. The rapid movement below brought her to a new level of bliss, knees trembled, feet straightened from the pleasure that convulsed through her. Stillness descended on the strange bed, far from home, where they had been united. Neither wished to disturb the restful union their bodies had formed, Amanda curled herself around his arm and he placed light kisses on the wild hair of the one he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight snack time.

While the other two couples had been fulfilling Gawaine's ambition for them that evening, the third had not yet been united. Both Akko and Andrew lay awake, the ticking of clocks and faint noises from the other rooms their only companion. Akko stared at the ceiling, she thought back to her first stay in the Manor, when, and it was only now she realised it, her room had been in the family suite. The chamber that was hers this evening was, in reality, a little more impressive, still, she mused, it had been nice for Diana to treat her so kindly. Her brother was so very nice from the beginning and, in her private contemplations, she was not afraid to admit that he was very handsome. Although not, she concluded, an equal to Andrew. In the darkness and gloomy water the night had revealed all of Andrew to her for the first time. She found that his thingy looked odd when he was running, the way it jumped all over the place. Her education on the matter had never been great, but she knew she would be expected to do things with his thingy, and now she had seen it, she could judge a little better of those things. It was not very big, even when it became hard and stuck up as she knew it would, it would still be a nice size and fit in easily. Although she had not planned to, seeing the others boys' thingys was informative. It looked a similar size to Louis and Gawaine's, Franks had looked bigger, which, when she thought were it was supposed to go, she found reassuring for her and somewhat alarming for Lotte. 

Akko flicked on the light and checked the time, whether in Japan, Luna Nova or Cavendish Manor, if it reached a certain time and Akko was not asleep then she needed feeding. In a second she was out of bed and in the borrowed slippers and dressing gown. Daryl made sure all bedroom doors were well oiled and Akko slipped out her room in silence. Lotte's door caught her eye, after all, snacking alone is not half as fun as snacking with company. She crept over to her room. After living in the same dorm, Lotte's privacy was an indistinct concept and Akko opened the door to peep inside. There were only two things she expected to see, either a dark room or Lotte up reading. Only the bedside lights were on, it was more than enough for her to see Frank lying on the bed, and Lotte moving up and down on top of him, almost bouncing on his thingy. Akko's eyes almost covered two thirds of her face, her mouth dropped and she froze in place. Frank's thingy was bigger, much bigger than before and it was somehow inside Lotte. Transfixed by a mix of confusion and curiosity at the rhythmic motion before her, Akko failed to notice she was not alone in the passage, until a floorboard's creak made her spin so fast she overbalanced. In a flash strong arms held her steady. Surprised eyes saw Andrew's warm smile and the finger pressed against his lips. He gently closed the door to Lotte's room and whispered with inquisitive kindness, “You're up” 

I was hungry,” Akko whispered back, and then continued guiltily “I...I was going to see if Lotte wanted to come with to the kitchen.”

“Will I do?”

Five minutes later, the pair entered the dark kitchen in the same silence that had accompanied them on the way there. Akko's mind full of what she had seen. The lights flickered on and Andrew clapped his hands to make a shockingly loud noise. 

“What can I get you?” 

“Errr, I'm not sure...what is there?”

“I only came here twice as a boy and both times after playing outdoors Gawaine brought me here for honey on toast...they have an apiary with Merlin bees on the estate,” Andrew said as he stalked his way along the wooden cupboards, “and they keep it...here.”

With a little dramatic flair, he revealed the pot sitting on the shelf, as if undisturbed for a decade. Akko's amazement at his memory brushed aside, he prepared two slices of toast each, and brought them to the work counter where Akko was waiting. The first bite was met with praise, not, Andrew noted, to the level he would have wagered on. The fact Akko chewed her food was another sign things were not as they should be.

“Everything okay?” he asked after he swallowed the last morsel of his first slice.

“Yes..no...can I ask you a question?”

“Of course Akko.”

“When I went to Lotte...Frank was with her...do all thingys...boy's thingys...Frank's was bigger, will yours get bigger too, when we..?”

“Err...well yes it happens to all boys, they don't teach you that back home?”

“I knew it got hard and stuck up, and a special wee comes out to make babies.”

Andrews laugh at this was suitably gentle, as were his enquires about sex education in Japan, eliciting Akko's confession that unless it was of use to getting to Luna Nova she could be easily distracted in lessons. As the conversation unfurled, the accumulation of desire that had built through the evening cajoled him to make an offer. 

“We're boyfriend and girlfriend aren't we?” Akko nodded, “that means we can do thing we wouldn't do with anyone else, so if you like I can show you what happens when my, thingy, as you call it, gets bigger, if you like...you might find it easier to get your head around it, so to speak, if you've seen it.”

The face before him was contemplative, and as he inspected it he could see a vulnerability, so often hidden, and when exposed strangely beautiful. He thought to withdraw the offer as crude and ungentlemanly, he hesitated as the sweet little mouth's mastication did not show any distress, only a signal its owner was mulling over the offer. Not long afterwards they had returned upstairs and were ensconced in the en-suite to Andrew's room. Akko sat on the edge of the bath, leaning over with chin in hands. Curious and inquisitive at the sight in front of her. 

“How long does it stay like that?” 

“Are you sure it's supposed to get that big?”

“I thought boys were even hairier there than girls.”

“Why's it bigger at the end?”

Andrew fielded the question as best he could, until the amusement of the situation overtook him. Only inches from him was a girl he thought about ravishing with every other heartbeat, knowing what he now knew about her lack of knowledge of sex, made his plan to visit her room seem almost indecent, and yet here he was naked with her looking curiously at his manhood. Only Akko!

“What happens when the, what did you call it...when the semen comes out?”

Andrew breathed deeply, “As we've gone this far I could show you...if you like?”

Akko nodded enthusiastically. In response Andrew took his usual grip and turned away from his girlfriend to point himself over the bath. Being watched injected a desire for restraint, equally, the proximity of his girlfriend gave the whole experience a fundamentally different level of excitement - a thrill. He examined Akko, saw her curiosity had changed to fascination and the first flickering of desire. His free left hand reached out and she took it eagerly in her own. His gaze now fixed on her, how her knees closed together as her feet raised on her toes. Her mouth open a little to reveal moist wet lips. The linked bodies both anticipated the climax. It came with Andrew vision locked on Akko. For her there was too much going on to fix on one point. The liquid that shot out to splash harmlessly on tiles, the animalistic grunts of her most civilised boyfriend, the new scent that met her nostrils. She waited as his body relaxed, as he began to speak she leapt to her feet, a deep crimson in her cheeks. 

“I need to go!” she squeaked. 

Moving past him her fingers made no effort to leave his, pulling her up sharply before she could leave the bathroom. A moment of confusion at what had happened meant she stood facing him full of fearful wonder. Then with a swift movement she released her grip, turned and dashed out the room. Andrew looked on, unsure what to make of it, but sure of the sudden shame that played in his now rational mind. Akko was in her room and under her covers in seconds. She lay flat, as was her preference, and the digits, so recently held by Andrew, gave her body release from the unbridled passion that coursed through her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy can't sleep

Sucy lay perfectly still. In the strange room, far bigger than the dormitory where she had spent much of her childhood, the littlest noises, the doors that opened and closed, the faraway whispers, all seemed louder than Akko's snoring. They were not the cause of her sleeplessness, merely the peripheral accompaniment. A strange agitation had gripped her, the cause of which lay a very short walk away. 

“He's so mysterious” she whispered to herself, letting out a little laugh, before realising she hated herself for it. 

Warming to people took time for Sucy. To be happy sharing a room with a dozen other foster children encouraged a detachment from everyday goings on, and, as she learned all too painfully, her companions would come and go regardless of any wish on her part that they should stay. That sense of uncertainty had slowly faded for the friends she made at Luna Nova, and then suddenly they were adopted by men who had a power over them Sucy could never equal. She could however understand it, to be touched and cared for, these were things she secretly wished for too. Men however, long viewed as inherently untrustworthy, had mighty barriers to contend with to get close to her, and her calculation was that that no man would make the effort to break through her thorny defences. Somehow Gawaine Cavendish was different, and it annoyed her. She felt horribly warm at every thought of him.

“May I come in?”

Sucy reacted quickly to the request, sitting up to see a shaft of light spread across the patterned wallpaper as the door opened.

“Yes” she said quickly, too quickly to give any pretence of sleep.

Gawaine walked in, naked and concealing something behind his back, “You're naked...” Sucy observed matter-of-factly.

“Indeed, I've been waiting for you like this.”

“Waiting?” 

“Yes Miss Manbavaran, you're such a tease, waiting to fuck of course!”

Sucy replied with a raised eyebrow and deathly silence. He had been playing games with her all night, she liked the games, she liked him, she did not like the thought of falling easy prey to his charm like a Hannah or a Barbara would.

“Pressing a lady on the matter is of course reprehensible, I fear though you have misunderstood me,” at this he revealed the object hidden behind his back, “my hope was for you to fuck me.”

Sucy observed impassively the strap-on dildo in his hand. Very few things could shock her, surprising her was an easier task and Gawaine had achieved it. 

“This is a more realistic prospect, is that not so?”

No pithy remark came to Sucy's aid, only an insipid, “Maybe.” 

“Indeed! 'Maybe' is the refuge of the indecisive and equivocation does not suit you Miss Manbavaran... I shall return to my room come if you will, pleasant dreams if not...” with that he departed.

Sucy found herself rushed by undeniable disappointment, soon turned to annoyance. For the first time in her life a man had crept past her defences, only to surrender his assult far too eagerly. The irritation grew, at her not flatly turning him down, at entertaining his scheme. She began to turn angry and what he implied, that he saw her not as a female to be treated like her friends' lovers treated them, instead as some human equipment to fulfil his desires. Her bare feet slammed onto the plush carpet as she strode over to the door, turning the key to lock it. Maybe it was the twisting motion that turned a cog in her head, whatever it was, her foolishness now flared brightly before her. His scheme was to make her annoyed, to prick her feminine pride, he succeeded, he had scored a point, not yet a critical hit. Nevertheless if it was a game they were playing, he played it well.

“Hehe, he's kinda sneaky” she tittered with amusement.

Sucy flicked on the lights and found her handbag, from where she picked out her wand, a leather pouch and a little wooden box. Soon on the dressing table were laid out a selection of mushrooms from the pouch, the box was opened to reveal small vials of many hued liquids. Her travel equipment was designed for most eventualities, this was one she had not foreseen, however her features grew wicked as she rapidly mixed and conjured, the noise of her movement only broken by the occasional cackle of delight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy makes her move.

The door to Gawaine's room opened with not the hint of a creak, not that it would have alerted the young Earl any faster, he was aware of it instantly and could not help a smile breaking out. Sucy entered with confidence and not a jot of clothing. 

“Please may I come in?” she said like an innocent maiden.

“By all means Miss Manbavaran...by all means.”

Sucy slowly advanced, her normally hunched form cast backwards to reveal an arousing figure, growing more so the nearer she approached the illumination of the bedside light, “I worked out all your games...they would have fooled the others, not me.” she paused as her hair was played with seductively, “You're the first man who's ever made me feel like I do now, I don't want to be left behind by my friends, but I don't know what to do, will you teach me? 

“Teach you, Miss Manbavaran, I will be your Virgilian guide to the very heights of heaven, my dear, I knew under all the show, there was a girl jealous of her friends, women for all their variety are cast from the same mould at heart...please join me.”

Sucy climbed on to the high bed where Gawaine rested nonchalantly at the centre. She knelt as submissively as her speech, “Thank you...thank you my lord, tell me what to do and I'll do it my lord...anything you want to do, I'll be a very good girl” her voice took on a bitter tone, “I can't stand to have Akko or Lotte look down on me.”

Gawaine moved like a panther to kneel in front of Sucy, his hand gripping her head and pressing their lips together lightly. On first meeting her that evening, he realised she would not fall easily to his charms and resolved to test, to push delicately, the more he pursued the more delight he took in the game and sensed her equal enjoyment. His final throw of the dice was calculated to provoke a lively revival of the game over breakfast, now, to his delight, she had submitted. 

As his mind rehearsed the cause of his victory his greedy touches played on her body, until he pulled her down to lie on the bed. Rapid kisses roved down her inner thighs and without hesitation on to the bijou heart of her womanhood. Gawaine's blood surged as within moments the stoical sarcastic witch was overtaken by whimpers and half formed excultations. 

“Gawaine, I need you inside me, make me a woman Gawaine, please Gawaine...please my lord...please!”

Gawaine rose from his ministrations to see an expression, that if he had known her more than a few hours, he would have recognised as reminiscent of the joy when she perfected an unholy new potion. He could never have anticipated as he dressed hours before that the witch invited as his companion for the meal, would squirrel her way so quickly and so deeply into his affections. Below him she lay open to his manhood, her petite frame beautiful, her mind worshipping him, she was a opponent worthy of him, not equal, that would be too much to ask, delightfully close and now utterly at his command.

“I'll sheath the old boy” Gawaine said.

Sucy gripped his hair pulling herself up to kiss him deeply, releasing to say with heavy breaths, “no, I want to feel you, I took precautions.”

Moments later Gawaine pressed his manhood against the entrance to earthly heaven, this not being the first time he had deflowered an eager girl, his motions were confident, his success at penetrating none. After some manoeuvring, he sat up to check the logistics of the operation underway. Beneath him Sucy's pleas for him grew more frequent as her eyes took on a manicness. He persevered, spreading her flexible legs wide and thrusting with more force with no success.

“Gawaine! Gawaineee! What's wrong Gawaine?” Sucy's tone had was now mocking, her teeth showing as an evil laugh took control of her.

“Sucy?” 

No reply came as with a puff of smoke what was Sucy became a giant mushroom. The scion of the Cavendish suffered an instant of shock, soon overcome by the realisation of his vainglory. The mushroom slowly shrank, much like the physical manisfestation of Gawaine's hopes for the night. Unseen by him, Sucy tucked up in her bed, let out a little cackle and settled down to sleep. Gawaine slumped with resignation, taking the little mushroom, pressing it to his lips and placing it on his bedside table. What he did next need not be narrated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time.

The dinning room appeared very different in the morning. Light streamed through the high windows, giving colour to the room and the many objects decorating it. Andrew sat in a chair where he could face the door, his body obscured by a broadsheet newspaper. As with the others a change of clothes had been left outside his room allowing him a suitably smart appearance. He spotted Frank and Lotte enter and rose to his feet until Lotte was comfortably seated.

“Paper got through I see.” Frank said with, Andrew thought, excessive cheeriness even for him.

“It's yesterday's, the road is still flooded.” Andrew replied, returning to his newspaper as Frank became lost in some sort of nose touching game with Lotte.

Andrew occasionally observed them, his more frequent target the doorway. Gawaine was the next to enter, his radiance as glorious as ever, despite Andrew observed, a greater degree of effort to maintain it. Little was said between the four as he took his seat at the head of the table. Like Andrew, Gawaine settled into a monitoring of the door while ideally thumbing through a men's fashion magazine.

Some instinct alerted Andrew before Akko and Sucy appeared in the doorway. Akko had taken Sucy's arm, but none of Sucy's nonchalance. Andrew was on his feet almost fast enough to achieve escape velocity, his eyes focused entirely on Akko, who, while Sucy lead her around the table, looked anywhere but at him. Andrew, after a brief faff with his paper, pulled the chair next to him out for her. Gawaine had also taken to his feet and did the same duty for Sucy to take the seat nearest him.

“Miss Manbavaran, I hope you slept splendidly, not too much room in the bed?”

“I slept very well,” Sucy replied unable to hide a little grin, “I hope you did too, not too much tossing and turning?”

As Sucy and Gawaine rejoined their battle of wits, Akko and Andrew fluctuated wildly between attempting to talk to each other and being distracted by anything that came into view.

“Everything okay Akko?” Lotte asked, catching both of those opposite by surprise. Akko made to speak, before a new flush of red overtook her and her tongue twisted terribly.

“Lotte, why don't you take Akko for a bit of fresh air, I'll ask them to keep your food warm” Frank suggested, the last word merging into a mighty yawn.

Lotte looked to him and then at Akko, got his meaning and the two girls soon left. Andrew had no expectation that soon his sordid night-time adventure would be laid out before Lotte, and he engaged Frank in a little light banter of the sort that occupied most of their conversations. Nine o'clock came and went, Amanda and Louis made no appearance and the company of friends agreed not to investigate. After eating, Frank persuaded Andrew, Gawaine and Sucy to join him on a walk, just as they were about to leave a maid hurried past and opened the front door for Diana, Daryl, Meryl and Maryl. The groups were both surprised to see each other, Gawaine explaining his dinner party and the necessity of the guests staying overnight. Diana in turn offered to stop the river so they could cross in their cars.

“We had some fun last night” Sucy said, with the unique pleasure she found in teasing.

“Oh really, I'm glad...nothing too boisterous I hope” Diana replied, eyeing the group suspiciously, “anyway, we should all go and freshen up after our flight.” with that the four Cavendish women began to depart.

“Diana,” Gawaine called out, “I borrowed something from your room to show Sucy last night, I hope you don't mind?”

Diana wryly observed Sucy and Gawaine's suppressed giggles, felt slightly less certain of the magic lock she always placed on the room, gave them a sharp look and left them to their nonsense. On reaching the top of the stairs she heard a commotion before seeing Amanda leading a blonde haired young man by the hand. 

“Oh...hey Diana, hey you must be Aunt Daryl, and Maryl and Meryl, good to meet ya...oh this is Louis!” Amanda said in rushed greeting.

“I've not doubt that it is, well your friends are waiting for you I'm sure.” Daryl's greeted civilly and with a hint of amusement at the misadventures the black sheep of the Cavendish always brought with him.

Amanda and Louis left the Cavendishes and dashed down to join the gang. 

“Sorry we're late!” Amanda yelled in advance

“Yes, sorry about that” Louis added.

Gawaine laughed, “Time is man's guide, not his master...we're about to go for a stroll why not join us and chef will make your heart's desire when we return?”

As the six friends left, a little distance away, Lotte and Akko found themselves walking through an Italianate garden, taking a seat on a secluded bench for Akko to finished her tale, “...and then I turned and ran back to my room and erm...went to sleep straight away.”

“I see, that's a lot for one evening, neither of you did anything wrong,” Lotte soothed, “it's a nice feeling being close to another person, letting them be a part of something you normally don't share.”

Akko nodded, “I wanted to, to help him, but I don't know what to do.”

“You can learn together...like with me and Frank, it took us time to feel comfortable being together before we could do what we did last night.”

“And you really think his will fit, you know down there” Akko said pointing discreetly

“Well, I've not taken measurements, but it should be okay,” Akko nodded at the reassurance from Lotte, “Andrew's probably concerned he did something wrong, so when you see him give him a big smile, he's lovely and won't want to rush things, but boys will be boys...speaking of which shall we find them?”

Akko agreed and the two walking parties met up and enjoyed the next couple of hours together. Then it was time to go and the three cars were brought round to the entrance. Sucy contemplative as chauffeurs opened doors. Next to her Gawaine surveyed everything with benevolence, the daylight showing his features as even more handsome than the evening had suggested. Sucy moved towards him and stretched to whisper in his ear.

“If you save me from being stuck in the car with those two I'll teach you how to make REALLY interesting cocktails.”

“Time to go Sucy!” Akko said jovially, hand in hand with Andrew.

“Miss Manbavaran, has offered to help me with a mycelial matter, I will ensure her safe return to the sororitorial sanctuary.”

“Eh?” Akko said.

“They're going to talk about mushrooms Akko,” Diana said suspiciously, “and yes Sucy is welcome to use a broomstick to leave whenever she feels her visit has concluded.”

The cars accelerated down the drive, with Gawaine waving enthusiasticly as they departed. Diana followed on her broom to deal with the river, turning back several times to observe the couple. A dread that they had more than friendly intentions towards each other assaulted her mind with unasked ferocity. Sucy as an acquaintance, as a fellow pupil she could abide, as a sister-in-law...Diana shuddered and made plans to introduce Gawaine with all possible haste to Hannah, Barbara and any other available female she could find.


End file.
